1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to in-flight projectile data sensing and, more particularly, to attitude determination for projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in digital signal processor (DSP) technology provide the capability for low cost, real-time processing of navigation sensors. Generally, attitude determination is a critical element of a guidance, navigation, and control (GN&C) system, which can be implemented with DSPs. The requirements for GN&C systems onboard gun-launched munitions typically exclude many traditional attitude determination systems. Such systems typically use rate gyroscopes that are generally high cost devices and are typically not well-suited to munitions with high spin rates. Spacecraft systems have used magnetometers for attitude determination in conjunction with sun sensors or star trackers, both of which, however, are not typically available for projectile GN&C systems. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved attitude determination technique for in-flight projectiles.